


Lay Down with Me

by iamsiriuslyriddikulus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriuslyriddikulus/pseuds/iamsiriuslyriddikulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan lends Danny his leather jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Down with Me

Ethan gives Danny his leather jacket when they're walking home after a date. Danny puts it on and stretches his arms out. The sleeves are too long and slip just past his fingertips, and it's too wide for him.

It's warm and comfortable, and Danny resists the urge to wrap his arms around himself. Instead, he just looks up at Ethan and smirks.

"I hope you know this is the cheesiest thing you've ever done," Danny says.

"Don't make me regret it and tear the jacket off of you," Ethan says.

"Well, you're going to have to do that later tonight anyway." Danny winks, and Ethan laughs, moving to wrap his hand around Danny's waist. Danny loves that Ethan has to stretch up just a bit to kiss him, and his hand moves up Ethan's neck and into his hair, tugging at his hair.

When Ethan's tongue runs over his lower lip, Danny whimpers and moves closer until he can feel Ethan flush against him. They break the kiss but stay close, their foreheads leaning together and their eyes closed.

\-- -- -- --

Danny wears the jacket so much that people think it's his, but no matter how much he wears it, it always seems to smell like Ethan. He loves that it's bigger than he is, and even when it's a little too hot, he wears it.

Ethan never comments on it beyond telling him that leather suits him, but Danny knows him. He knows how to read his smile or find the missing words in Ethan's silence.

He smiles as Ethan tugs him close by his jacket and nips at his neck.

When he walks home at night alone wearing the jacket, he feels safer.

"Are you ever going to give that back to me?" Ethan asks, and Danny grins.

"If you want it so much, why don't you try to take it off of me." He laughs and darts across the room, moving out of Ethan's reach as Ethan chases after him. When Ethan finally grabs him and pushes him on the bed, Danny reaches around and slides his hands into Ethan's back pockets.

\-- -- -- --

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Those six words are the only explanation Ethan gives him, and he sends them through text. Danny calls Ethan sixteen times in a row, but each time he just gets his voicemail.

He spends that entire weekend curled up in Ethan's leather jacket, trying not to cry. He refuses to speak, afraid that words might tip him over the edge.

Instead, he just wraps his arms around himself. The jacket still feels warm and comforting. He runs his fingers along the sleeves and creases, and he falls asleep in it. When he wakes up, he almost thinks that Ethan is there because his bed smells like him.

The realization just makes makes him ache even more.

When Monday comes and Ethan and Aiden are gone, the realization hits him more than ever, and when he get home, he sits down by his door and finally breaks down. He screams into the sleeves of the jacket as his nails dig into his palms.

\-- -- -- --

For the first five days after Ethan leaves, he wears it every day. His friends notice, but they don't say anything. They don't know what there is to say to him.

Danny just wants to know why. He hates that there aren't any answers, and Lydia doesn't have them either. She seems to be hiding something, but when Danny asks, he can tell she's saying the truth as she says, "Nothing that'll help you bring them back."

Each day, the jacket seems to weigh more. He can't help but be angry. He knows he deserved better than some lousy text dumping him. He was so sure that Ethan was different from everyone else. He can remember how angry Ethan got when he told him how his exes all left him.

He can remember when Ethan told him, "They didn't deserve you."

So, on the sixth day, he takes it off and hangs it up in the back of his closet. He debates throwing it away, but the thought still hurts too much. He just puts it out of sight, but it doesn't put it out of mind.

\-- -- -- --

Danny wants anything to get his mind off his Ethan. He and Tristan broke up a year ago, but kissing him in the basement takes the edge off of the pain.

That is until he hears someone there. Seeing Ethan makes the pain wash over him again, and he looks helplessly at him as Ethan angrily looks at the two of them. There are so many things that cross through his mind later that he could say, but in that moment, his head spins and his mouth goes dry.

When Ethan leaves, Tristan reaches to kiss him again, but he can't. He leaves back home and pulls the leather jacket out from the back of the closet. He sleeps with it for the first time in over a week, and it takes all his strength not to wear it the next day.

When Ethan approaches him, his hands go stiff at his sides, and he tries not to let his eyes wander down him and take him in. He hates himself for feeling more relief that he's seeing Ethan again than anger that he left.

"What were you doing with that idiot?" Ethan asks him when he corners him in the locker room. Danny clenches his jaw.

"You have no right to be angry."

"He had his hands all over you. What do you mean I have no right?"

"You lost that right when you left without explaining anything," Danny says. He slams his locker shut and walks out of the room, his eyes burning.

\-- -- -- --

Over the week, he wears down. Ethan barely talks to him, but Danny catches him staring at him. He knows Ethan well enough to read the pain and worry on his face as well as the sorrow.

He sleeps with the jacket each night. He hates the memories that jacket carries in its touch and in its smell. When he leans his face against it and breathes in, he can just remember nights falling asleep with Ethan's arms around him. He sees kisses shared in empty classrooms behind his closed eyes.

But the jacket means comfort.

When Danny catches Ethan staring at him at school the next day, Ethan smiles at him. He stares for a moment longer and watches as Aiden looks between the two of them with something close to amusement.

Danny smiles back.

\-- -- -- --

Letting Ethan help with the black light party is probably stepping over several boundaries he gave himself, but he doesn't mind. The place he and Aiden find is perfect, and Danny has to resist moving forward and wrapping his arms around Ethan.

He feels a thrill run through him when Ethan grins at him, and he drops his eyes to the ground in uncharacteristic bashfulness when Ethan squeezes his shoulder.

The feel of Ethan's hand on his shoulder lingers long after he's lifted it.

He busies himself instead with the party. It seems to be going well, and he smiles as several people tell him he throws the best parties in Beacon Hills. Two beers down, he knows he feels relaxed and happy for the first time since Ethan first left.

When he sees Ethan, shirtless and painted, Danny can't help but stare. He can only remember what it feels like to runs his hands down Ethan's chest, and he wets his lips, struggling to keep his eyes up as Ethan walks up to him.

He feels a thrill run through him when Ethan tears his shirt off, and he watches as Ethan's eyes run down him carefully as if seeing him for the first time. He almost wants to forgo the body paint and dance with Ethan.

He has an excuse to be close to him, and he knows he can attribute it to the alcohol if he ends up kissing him. The thought makes his mind reel, and he wants to tell Ethan to wait as the girl starts painting the design on him.

The words die in his mouth as someone calls out that they need ice and Ethan offers to do it.

\-- -- -- --

Danny feels panic when Ethan doesn't come back. He knows it's silly. For all he knows, Ethan's off kissing some other guy in a closet, but something feels off.

He can't help but feel like someone is watching over him from the shadows of the room, and he's so terrified that he mixes up Aiden for Ethan for he first time since he started dating Ethan.

Danny's reluctant to go home when he's rushed out. He's sure that under different circumstances, he'd be more curious as to how Ethan and Aiden knew Stiles's cousin, but now his hands are clammy, and his stomach hurts.

He slips on the leather jacket when he gets home and sits in the chair by his desk, staring down at his phone. He keeps on waiting for a text or a call. With each passing minute, he feels the pressure on his chest get heavier.

Close to two in the morning, there's a knock on the window, and Danny jumps. He turns around to see Ethan, standing there. Danny throws open the window, and the moment Ethan climbs in, he wraps his arms around him.

He holds him close and as tightly as he can. Ethan's arms envelop him as well, and he runs his fingers through Danny's hair. "It's okay. I'm okay," he says, and Danny nods his head against Ethan's shoulder, letting the words wash over him.

When they finally pull back, they sit down on the edge of Danny's bed. There's still tension and space between them that he's not used to. He feels awkward, but -- surprisingly enough -- he also feels okay.

Ethan is the first one to break the silence. "I see you're wearing my leather jacket." Danny nods. "I thought you'd throw that out for sure."

"I couldn't," Danny says.

Ethan is quiet for a full minute before he speaks. "Does that mean you forgive me?"

Danny turns to him. He can't help himself as he reaches up and cups Ethan's cheek. He's warm, and Danny runs his thumb along Ethan's jaw. "Forgive, yes. Trust, not yet."

"That's fair." He sighs and leans his head into Danny's hand. "I promise I had a reason. I can't quite explain it to you yet, but I will. You need to give me time, but I can promise that I'll never do anything like that again."

Danny watches him. He knows that Ethan likes to hide behind his words and always sound tougher than he is. His openness leaves him vulnerable, and Danny notices Ethan's muscles tense and hears as Ethan holds his breath, waiting for some sort of answer.

Danny wants to know now, but he doesn't push it. He leans forward and presses their lips together. Their kiss is short and gentle, everything they're usually not, but Ethan's muscles relax, and he lets go of his breath.

"Okay," Danny says, and he kisses him again.


End file.
